


Trouble in Paradise

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Rape, Self Harm (possibly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Dont read if easily triggeredRape mentioned in detail Yes Dean is female Yes there's a six year age gap





	Trouble in Paradise

Deanna shuddered as she curled on the bed into a ball of black lace and pale skin. While she loves her boyfriend, Castiel Novak, she hates the fact that she's always bullied cos he's 6 years older than her. So what he's 26 and she's 20, they're in love. That's all that matters. But not according to the people in her college, apparently he's a paedophile. She shudders and sits up, facing away from a door as she thinks about what occurred in the few hours.

She'd left college early, at lunch break, stripped and laid on their bed. That was two hours ago and surely Castiel would be on his way home from work now, given he was the emergency contact who was rang when Deanna was absent. As expected the door opening and closing could be heard, causing more sobs to leave her throat at the man she hated herself for loving, but knew she would never be able to stop loving him.  
"De baby, you home?" Castiel called softly, walking up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and saw her curled into a ball, facing away from the world.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked softly, moving to meet her eyes. Deanna wiped her eyes until mascara was staining her hands.  
"Doesn't matter" she whispered and sighed, laying on her back.  
"It matters to me" Castiel says, and lays beside her.  
"Is it what they're saying?" Castiel asks, turning on his side. She nods, and tries to hide from him until he kisses her deeply.  
"Ignore them baby" he whispers and hugs her into his side. She weakly nods and smiles. A sob leaves her throat as her phone vibrates on the table. Castiel picks the phone up and sees the message.  
"Right, what's their names?" Castiel asked, kissing the top of her head.  
"H-Harry Spangler, Ed Zeddmore and B-b-Benny Lafitte" she stuttered and sobbed.  
"Just...there's more..." She trailed off, looking down to her bruised legs. Castiel tilted his head in confusion until he saw bruising and cuts on her legs.  
"Did they...did they hurt you?" He asked, gently rubbing her sides. Looking away from his caring eyes, she spat out a word that shattered his world.  
"Raped."

He growled angrily and hugged her tightly.  
"When?" He asked. She looked down.  
"Yesterday" she admitted. It all hit Castiel like a bombshell: the extra long shower; the bloody tissues; the bad dream; the lack of want behind the kisses. He hugged her tightly.  
"Do you want to speak to the police?" He asked softly, kissing her cheek. She shrugged and let a tear fall.  
"Do you want to?" She murmured.  
"I'll do anything you want me too" he promised. After a few moments of silence, she nodded shakily.  
"Ring the police"

A while later, two police officers were at their house. She was curled into Castiel's side, his hand carding through her hair in a calming motion as she told the story of how they were all bullying her; how she was stalked and harassed; how she was raped; how she'd considered suicide over what they'd said.   
"We need to have evidence before we can make any arrests" the officer said. Deanna handed the two officers her phone.  
"Want photographic evidence too? I can provide that" she shrugged.  
"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.  
"Why do you think it hurt when I went to toilet last night? I have bruising in there, and around the back too" she said with a blush. He nodded in acknowledgement.  
"We need our people to do the photographic evidence, but your partner is more than welcome to be in the room when they do it" the female officer said.  
"Could he do the pictures? On your camera I mean, I'm not sure how I feel about a lot of people looking down there" Deanna asked with a shrug. The male officer looked at the female officer with a shrug.  
"I suppose, an officer will need to be in the room though" the female officer said. Castiel smiled softly and kissed Deanna's neck.   
"Thank you ma'am, sir. We will be in touch in regards to where the case is going and information" the officers said before showing themselves out.  
"Why couldn't you tell me?" Castiel asked softly. Deanna shrugged and looked down.  
"Can...can I see?" He asked. She nodded and hesitantly looked to the bedroom. He understood instantly. He lifted her into his arms and carried her through to the bedroom. With a smile, she removed her tshirt and sweatpants. Left in only a bra and underwear, she suddenly got nervous.   
"Go at your own pace baby girl, take as long as you need" he promised. She nodded and slowly peeled away her bra. Her breasts were covered in blue, black and purple bruises. Castiel winced and looked down.  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you" he murmured. She was by his side, embracing him in a hug in seconds.  
"Don't apologise, it wasn't your fault" she promised.  
"Are you sure you want to see?" she asked nervously. He nodded and let her slide her underwear down. Bruises were all he could see. Usually she wore some see through ones, but last night and today she's worn his boxers, making it impossible to see the bruising. He understands why though; There's no clear skin beneath them. She spreads her legs slightly, not in want but in pain. He gently spreads her further so he can see her fully. Despite cleaning last night, and this morning, blood is still staining the skin.   
"Do you wanna take a bath or head to the station to take the pictures?" He asked softly. She kisses him gently.  
"Pictures. Then maybe hospital? They might've had a disease or something" she said softly. He nods.  
"I'll change out of my suit first" he promised. He opened his closet. She grabbed his sweatpants and a tshirt, while he grabs some jeans and a tshirt. They dress in silence before heading out to his car.

At the station, they were directed to a dark room. There was a bed in the centre, with basic lighting and a camera on a tripod.   
"Lay on the bed on your front, in any position, the camera is there. Officer Mills will stay in the corner" the male officer said, before walking out. She stripped nervously, looking to Castiel. He kissed her gently and she laid on her front. He quickly snapped several pictures of the bruises covering her back. He gently tapped on her side, making her turn into a side. He took more pictures until an hour later, they had enough. She sat up as Officer Mills left the room.  
"You did so well honeybee" he whispered and kissed her cheek, helping her dress. She blushed and smiled.  
"Hospital?" He asked. She nodded and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you..." She muttered.  
"What for?" He asked.  
"Dealing with me" she admitted.   
"You're my gorgeous girlfriend. I'll do anything for you" he whispered and hugged her tightly.

At the hospital, all the tests came back negative, meaning she was perfectly healthy. And she wasn't pregnant, which was a relief. So soon after, they were driving back home.  
"Want to go take a bath then go for a walk? Maybe get take out?" Castiel asked as they turned into their street.  
"Will you stay with me?" She asked nervously.  
"As long as you want me to" he promised. Deanna smiled and hugged him sideways.  
"I think...I think we'll be able to overcome this. I'll be able to cope with it" she whispered as they parked outside of their house.  
"You know, I'm kinda happy you aren't pregnant. Not in a mean way or anything, just...I don't want to bring kids into a world like this" Castiel said as he hopped out. He walked around to Deanna's side and helped her out.  
"Not when it's that easy for something to happen to anyone" he said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and hugged him tightly.  
"I'd rather focus on my career than kids" Deanna promised. Castiel smiled and lifted her bridal style. He walked her through the house and up to their en suite bathroom, where he filled the bath with water. He filled it with her favourite soap and kissed her cheek. He stripped her naked, Deanna's cheeks turning a shade of pink. Deanna was laid into the bath by Castiel, who knelt beside the tub and washed water over her body. Blood quickly stained the water, but he rubbed her shoulder gently and held her close.  
"Want me to go in tomorrow?" Castiel asked, washing the warm water over her back. She shrugged and laid back. Castiel smiled softly and kissed her shoulder.  
"If you need me, for anything, ring me" He said. She nodded and smiled sadly. Castiel smiled and rubbed a hand through her hair.

An hour later they were sat watching a movie and eating take out on the sofa. Deanna was wearing Castiel's sweatpants and a t-shirt, while he was in his pyjamas. There was a pizza in the middle of the table, along with two burgers, garlic bread, fries and onion rings, and two bottles of soda. As the film finishes, Castiel goes back onto Netflix's menu.   
"Whatcha wanna watch?" He asked, looking under 'Action and Adventure'. She shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder with a smile.  
"Whatever you wanna watch" She whispered and kissed his neck.  
"We can't watch you all night" he whispered and smiled.  
"You could..." She spoke, voice sultry. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Prove to me I'm still yours after what happened" she breathed and straddled him, kissing him deeply. He groaned into the kiss and let his hands reach her waist.  
"You want me to eat you out baby?" He groaned, voice husky. She nodded eagerly and shifted so he could kneel on the floor. Castiel gently spread her legs so it didn't cause Deanna too much pain. She whined and knotted her hand in his hair, lightly tugging. Deanna moaned loudly as Castiel licked a stripe up her slit and over her cunt. She whined when his tongue left for a brief moment, while he pulled his Tshirt off.   
"So needy baby girl" he murmured and continued licking and slurping with a grin. She blushed and pushed against his face, screaming unabashedly.  
"Careful baby girl, don't wanna hurt you" he whispered when she pushed forward with particular force that seemed harder than previous. Deanna nodded eventually.  
"Lie back baby, let me make you feel good" he whispered and gently pushed her shoulder. She nodded and laid back, screaming when his tongue pushed forward at a different angle, brushing over that spot inside of her. Castiel moaned quietly and smiled. He continued slurping and licking until she squirted over his face, moaning loudly. He grinned and pulled away, shifting to kiss her gently. Noting she was falling asleep, he carried her up to bed and laid her down, going back to bring up the remainder of the food. He laid the food on the table at the foot of the bed before curling close to Deanna, falling asleep with a sad smile on his face and Deanna in his arms.


End file.
